Bajo el Mar
by Maguie Grand
Summary: Si Candy hubiese sido la Sirena ¿Cómo hubiese sido su historia? , descubre esta historia de amor entre la sirenita Candy y el principe humano Terry. Esta Basado al cuento de Disney la sirenita. Espero que les guste mi version de la sirenita.


**21**

**Si Candy hubiese sido la Sirena ¿Cómo hubiese sido su historia? **

**Bajo el Mar. **

_**Basada a la Sirenita. **_

**Los personajes no son míos, todos pertenecen a Kioko Mishuki y Yumiko Igarashi, Bueno yo incluí idea, espero que les guste.**

**Basado al cuento de Disney la sirenita. **

**Este es mi cuento favorito, la mejor de todas para mí, Yo amaba el cuento de la sirenita desde niña, hasta soñaba con ser sirena jajajaja, espero que les guste mi versión. **

**Personajes principales: **Candy White y Terry Grandchester.

**Final feliz... **

Érase una vez un reino submarino de gran majestuosidad, donde habitaban todas las criaturas marinas.

El reino marino era gobernado por el rey Albert, el cual tenía tres bellas hijas sirenas llamadas Annie, Patty y Candy.

De las tres era la menor Candy.

Candy era la más bondadosa, curiosa, con una sonrisa contajiante y unos ojos que iluminaban a todo aquel que la veía, traviesa como ninguna, lo que le traía mil problemas porque quería conocer el reino de los humanos, que había más allá del mar.. Era tan bella como una Estrella.

La curiosidad de Candy le hacía recolectar todos los objetos de los humanos que encontraba en el fondo del mar, tenía peines, objetos, sillas, etc. todo lo que le llamaba la atención ella lo guardaba, para eso tenía sus dos mejores amigos su cómplices, un pececito llamado … Moncho y un cangrejito llamado Mogli. Quienes sabían todas las travesuras que hacia Candy, ya que la acompañaba a donde su curiosidad la llevaba para cuidarla a que no caiga a manos de los humanos. Entre los objetos que guardaba como Tesoro estaba una estatua de un príncipe humano, ella lo admiraba con admiración. Todo esto lo hacía Escondido del rey Albert, del cual vivía preocupado por las travesuras y curiosidad de Candy, pues el rey sabía que no todos los humanos eran Buenos.

Se acercaba el cumpleaños de Candy, iba a cumplir 15 años, el rey Albert estaba preparando una fiesta en el fondo del mar, pero Candy no quería fiesta, ella quería que su padre la deje ir a la superficie y por fin pueda ver de cerca la orilla del mar.

El rey Albert llama a Candy y le dice_

-Candy, yo sé que quieres ir a la orilla del mar, te he dicho, que corres mucho riesgo, tanto que quizás yo no pueda protegerte, tu no conoces a los humanos, ellos son malos, pescan a nuestros peces, ensucian nuestro mar, ¿Que tanto afán de conocer a los humanos?- dijo molesto el rey Albert.

Candy que lo escuchaba atentamente hasta el final, renegaba diciendo_

-Pero papa, yo ya voy cumplir 15 años, ¿Qué tiene de malo conocer nuevos reinos?, los humanos no son como dices, ellos crean objetos raros, mira esto que encontré, Candy le enseña al rey un tenedor y con él se peinaban el pelo.

Al rey le causaba gracia, pero También preocupación porque sabía que Candy no iba obedecer.

El rey ordeno al cangrejo Mogli que lleve a Candy a todos lados, diciéndole_

-Sí, le pasa algo a mi hija, tú serás el culpable, serás la seña de los tiburones...

Mogli temblaba de miedo porque sabía que Candy no la iba obedecer.

Llego el día del cumpleaños, todo el reino estaba alborotado, Annie y Patty colocaban en sus cabellos varios adornos de coral y llevaron los regalitos a Candy, ya que era su cumpleaños y al verla encontraron a Candy sentada molesta,

Y le dijeron:

-¿qué espera que no te arreglas, ya va empezar la fiesta?, mira lo que te hemos traído.

Y le enseñaban los adornos, Candy les dijo_

-Ya…Ya…Ya, me voy arreglar, váyanse, váyanse que me voy a cambiar

Annie y Patty se fueron nadando. Candy tenía en sus manos la estatua del príncipe, ella quería conocerlo, pues en su sueño ella lo imaginaba en un barco, Candy aprovecho que todos estaban distraído y le dijo_

-Moncho, vamos

Moncho empieza a nadar junto con Candy...

El cangrejo Mogli, se da cuenta y le dice_ No princesa… No, el rey Albert, me llevara de comida a los tiburones... Por favor... Por favor quédate, escúchame una canción.

Candy molesta, escucha la canción del cangrejo Mogli y de los animalitos del mar.

**Ese mundo está muy mal**

**La vida bajo el mar es mucho mejor que el mundo de allá arriba**

**Tú crees que en los otros lados**

**Las algas más verdes son**

**Y sueñas con ir arriba**

**Que gran equivocación**

**No vez que tu propio mundo**

**No tiene comparación**

**Que puede haber allá afuera**

**Que cause tal emoción**

**Bajo del mar, bajo del mar**

**Vives contenta siendo sirena**

**Eres feliz**

**Sé que trabajan sin parar**

**Y bajo el sol para variar**

**Mientras nosotros siempre flotamos**

**Bajo del mar**

**Los peces son muy felices**

**Aquí tienen libertad**

**Los peces allá están tristes**

**Sus casas son de cristal**

**La vida de nuestros peces**

**Muy larga no suele ser**

**Si el dueño le apetece**

**"a mí me van a comer"**

**Bajo del mar, bajo del mar**

**Nadie nos fríe ni nos cocinan**

**En un sartén**

**Si no te quieres arriesgar**

**Bajo del mar te quedarás**

**Y sin problemas entre burbujas**

**Tú vivirás**

**Bajo del mar (bajo del mar)**

**Bajo del mar (bajo del mar)**

**Hay siempre ritmo en nuestro mundo**

**Al natural (al natural la la)**

**La mantarraya tocará**

**El esturión se unirá**

**Siempre al ritmo, ritmo marino**

**Bajo del mar**

**Oye a la flauta**

**Oye el arpa**

**Y al contrabajo ponle atención**

**Veras las trompetas y el tambor**

**Disfruta de tu canción (si)**

**Con la marimba y el violín**

**Las luchas volteando y el otro cantando**

**Sin olvidarnos del espadín**

**Que empiece la función**

**Bajo del mar (bajo del mar)**

**Bajo del mar (bajo del mar)**

**Hay bailarines**

**Son la sardina, ven a bailar**

**Para que quieres explorar**

**Si nuestra banda va a tocar**

**Hay castañuelas, son las almejas**

**Bajo del mar**

**Y las babosas son tan mocosas**

**Bajo del mar**

**El caracol**

**Es saxofonista**

**Y las burbujas llenan la pista**

**Para que bailes en esta fiesta**

Candy respondió_

-No Mogli, quiero ir a conocer al príncipe, así es que si quieres acompáñame, presuroso Mogli empezó acompañar a Candy.

Candy nadaba presurosa para llegar a la superficie, al llegar a la superficie, noto lo maravilloso que se veía el mar, la tierra, los cielos, las gaviotas, estaba impresionada, Mogli le decía_

-Ya vámonos, ya vámonos, el rey me descubrirá y me castigara.

Candy estaba muda contemplando la orilla.

Cuando de repente observo un barco hacia Candy, con miedo se ocultó entre las algas y contemplo una maravillada al príncipe de su sueño.

-Era él se decía, es el, el príncipe de la estatua es el... Se repetía una y otra vez, mientras que Mogli y Moncho temblaban de miedo de ver a los humanos.

-Vámonos, Vámonos Candy que nos pescaran y nos comerán. Candy estaba inmóvil contemplando al príncipe, cuando de repente una ola gigante azota el barco y el príncipe cae al mar.

Candy presurosa nada al fondo del mar... coge al príncipe en sus brazos y lo lleva hasta la orilla, el príncipe casi desmayado escucha la melodiosa y maravillosa voz de Candy.

La sirenita llamada Candy canto su canción como sirena. Llamada 'Parte de tu mundo'

Dijo: si tan solo pudiera ver las cosas como ve el, No es posible que un mundo donde haya tantas maravillas sea tan malo.

**Que Tengo aquí, que lindo es,**

**Es un Tesoro que descubrí,**

**Es muy simple decir que no hay más que pedir.**

**De lo que ves a tu alrededor, tanta abundancia,**

**Tanto esplendor, me hace de pensar que yo no necesito más.**

**Regalitos así tengo miles,**

**Aunque a veces no sepa que son,**

**Quieres no se mapas, tengo veinte**

**Pero yo en verdad...quiero más...**

**Yo quiero ver algo especial,**

**Yo quiero ver una bella danza,**

**Y caminar con los, ¿cómo se llaman? ah, pies.**

**Solo Nadar no es original,**

**Por qué no tener un par de piernas**

**Y salir a pasear, ¿cómo dicen?, a pie.**

**Y poder ir a descubrir**

**Que siento al estar ante el sol,**

**No tiene fin; quiero saber, más, mucho más.**

**¿Qué debo dar para vivir fuera del agua?**

**¿Qué hay que pagar para un día completo estar?**

**Pienso que allá lo entenderán,**

**Puesto que no prohíben nada,**

**¿Por qué habrían de impedirme ir a jugar?,**

**A estudiar que hay por saber,**

**Con mis preguntas y sus respuestas,**

**¿Qué es fuego? ¿Qué es quemar? lo podré ver**

**Cuando me iré,**

**Quiero explorar,**

**Sin importarme cuando Volver,**

**El exterior,**

**Quiero formar,**

**Parte de él.**

El príncipe queda enamorado de su mente y su corazón, la mira y contempla su rostro, e inmediatamente se desmaya.

-No te preocupes, te recuperaras, eres el príncipe de mi sueño, te amo- dijo Candy enamorada.

El príncipe yacía en la orilla en ese instante el mayordomo Mark Lewin, le ayudo a recomprarse y lo llevo al palacio.

El príncipe despierta en el palacio y pregunta a su padre_

-¿Dónde está?.. ¿Dónde está?

-¿Quién?- le pregunta su padre.

-La hermosa chica que me ayudo a sacar del mar y me cantaba tan hermoso.

Su padre piensa que está delirando y en ese instante el príncipe se Vuelve a desmayar.

El rey angustiado, no sabía a qué joven se refería el príncipe

El príncipe despierta nuevamente y empieza a busca aquella voz que le tenía en su mente.

En el fondo del mar Candy moría de amor por el príncipe y pensaba que hacer para Volver a la tierra.

Mientras tanto el rey le había castigado por haber ido a tierra, arreguindase su vida por un humano, no creía en el amor de una sirena con un humano.

Candy se encontraba muy triste y planifico ir donde la bruja del mar…

Pues Candy sabía que la bruja podía transformarla en humano a través de sus poderes mágicos. También sabía que odiaba a su padre por ser Bueno y generoso, pero apesar de eso Candy fue irresponsable, se escapó de su cuarto donde estaba castigada y se fue a ver a la bruja.

Pues su pececito Moncho y su cangrejo Mogli, la siguieron, pues trato de detenerla, pero no pudo.

La Bruja del mar era malvada y su sueño era apoderarse del reino, ella gobernaba la parte más oscura del mar, pues se llamaba Eliza.

Candy en ese momento entra a la Cueva.

Eliza al mirar a Candy en su Cueva se sorprende, pues sabía que era la hija del rey Albert, sabía que a través de su belleza podía apoderarse del reino y así ser la nueva reina.

Eliza al mirar a Candy se ríe de carcajadas y le dice_

-Hola querida, pues pasa, siéntate… ¿Que deseas?

-Convertirme en humana, pues me enamore del príncipe

-está bien, te ayudo a convertirte en humano, pero para eso tienes que firmar ese papal.

Candy tan irresponsable sin importarle lo que podía pasar, firma el papel, con ese papel la bruja podía apoderarse del rey.

La bruja le dice_

-Candy tienes tres días para enamorar al príncipe, si no lo logras te convertirás nuevamente en sirena, solo te quitare lo más valioso que tienes. Tu voz.

-¿Mi voz?- ¿Cómo lo enamorare sin mi voz?

-No te preocupes querida, tendrás que usar la otra parte más valiosa que tienes, tu belleza. Pero si no logras que el príncipe se enamore de ti en tres días, no recuperaras nunca tu voz y volverás a ser sirena.

Candy irresponsable, sin importarle lo que sucediese, acepto la propuesta de la bruja,

En ese momento la bruja la convirtió en mujer, ella quedo profundamente dormida

Candy aparece en la orilla del mar con piernas...

En el mar la observaba Moncho y Mogli, sin poder hacer nada.

Candy despierta y se pone de pie temblorosa y se cubre con lo que encuentra alrededor, en eso se escucha ladrillo de un perro era Cachetón, el fiel amigo del príncipe Terry.

El príncipe busca a Cachetón y encuentra a Candy, el la mira, su rostro la es familia.

Candy lo mira y sonríe, pero no puede hablar, el príncipe Terry le dice_

-Hola ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo te conozco.

Pero Candy no podía responder.

-¿Qué pasa? no puedes hablar

Y Candy con señas dice que no, el príncipe se entristece, pues pensó que era su amada que la rescato del mar, pero ella no podía hablar, así que no podía ser su amada.

Sin embargo el príncipe lleva a Candy al palacio porque la encuentra sola.

Ya en palacio viste a Candy como una princesa, el príncipe se siente enamorado, pero duda que es su amada porque no habla.

Candy estaba desesperada pues si no lograba que el príncipe se enamore de ella en tres días, iba a perder su voz para siempre y a su amado.

En el mar Moncho y Moglui observaba todo lo que pasaba.

Mogli ingresa al palacio y habla con Candy y le dice que la convescca al príncipe que la lleve a pasear en bote

Candy hace todo lo posible y logra que el príncipe la saque a pasear, era el tercer día, si ese día el príncipe no la besaba Candy perdería la voz y volvería a ser sirena y la bruja se quedaría con su voz.

El príncipe lleva a pasear a Candy, el cielo estaba hermoso lleno de Estrella, la luna se reflejaba en el mar, todas las aves y peces rodeaban y cantaban a la pareja, haciendo que el ambiente se vuelva romántico, el príncipe estaba enamorado, solo le faltaba escuchar su voz

-Eres tan hermosa, si tan solo pudras hablar, sabría que eres mi amada

El príncipe estaba a punto de besarla y el bote pierde equilibrio no hubo beso y el príncipe regresa a Candy al Castillo.

Al día siguiente escucha bulla y alegría en el palacio, Candy se asombra y ve al príncipe con una joven y esa joven hablaba como ella

Candy se desespera, pero no puede hacer nada, Mogli no la puede creer y consuela a Candy, le cuenta que ya había planificado boda, el príncipe pensaba que esa joven era su amada.

Mogli arriesgando su vida quería investigar quien era esa joven porque tenía la voz de Candy.

En el cuarto de la joven Mogli se esconde y observa cuando la joven se miraba en el Espejo

Y en ese Espejo se miraba la bruja Eliza, esta se reía a carcajada, le había robado a Candy, la voz, el reino en el mar y al príncipe.

Mogli corre a avisarle a Candy y le cuenta, faltaba minutos para la boda Candy tenía que impedir la boda, fue también iba a perder todo y volvería a ser sirena.

Van al salón del palacio donde se celebraba la boda, Eliza estaba con un vestido precioso, nadie pensaba que dentro de ella había una bruja malvada.

Mogli, Moncho, las gaviotas empezaban hacer ruido para que la boda no se realice, las gaviotas despeinaban a la bruja, cachetón, el perro del príncipe Terry, tampoco quería a Eliza, la mordía en su vestido, el príncipe y el rey no entendía porque todo se volvía locura.

Eliza la bruja, pierde la paciencia y al dar un fuerte grito, saca su verdadera personalidad, una gaviota le quita un collar que portaba la bruja Eliza donde guardaba la voz de Candy

El collar cae al piso y la voz cae e ingresa al cuerpo de Candy.

Candy logra hablar y le dice_

-Terry soy yo, Terry soy yo

El príncipe estaba confundido, corre a los brazos de Candy y ve como Eliza se va transformada en una horrenda buja con pies de pulpo

La bruja ríe estruendosamente y se burla de la pareja, ya era demasiado tarde su espíritu le pertenece, coge a Candy, al mismo tiempo sus piernas se convierta en moleta de pescado.

El príncipe no sabía qué hacer, pues se dio cuenta que Candy no era humana, era sirena, trata de defenderla pero no puede la bruja era muy ponderosa.

En el fondo del mar, el rey Albert enterado de todo lo que pasaba gracias a Moncho, el pececito de Candy, subía con su ejército para luchar contra la bruja.

El rey Albert con su tridente, lucha con la bruja para recuperar a su hija

Se destaca una cuerva en el fondo del mar, el príncipe y el rey no podían hacer nada

El rey Albert logra vencer a la bruja y la convierte en un renacuajo y la encarcela, hace que los tiburones se la comen.

Todas las almas que la bruja había atrapado vuelven a la vida y agradecen al rey.

Candy al lado de su padre, observa al príncipe.

El rey Albert observan el amor que se tienen Terry y Candy.

No podía condenar a sufrir a Candy separándola de su amado, la mira y le dice… ¿Lo amas mucho? ¿No hija?

-Sí, papito- dijo Candy llorosa.

En ese momento con su cridente eleva a Candy cuando sale y la transforma en humano.

Sabía que perdería a su hija, pero uniría a dos reinos, al reino de los humanos y al reino del mar.

Candy y Terry se casan, había una fiesta en la tierra y en el mar….

Se unieron dos reinos y el amor triunfo por siempre jamás.

Lograron establecer la armonía entre el reino de los hombres y de las sirenas.

**Fin. **

Notitas mías:

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?

Espero que muy bien y que sigan acompañándome en el desarrollo de esta historia. ¿Qué les pareció el cuento? ¿Les gustó? No sé a ustedes, espero que sí, una Candy sirena elegante y refinada, sin perder esa sencillez que es característica de ella. Y Terry, apasionado y me base a mi cuento favorito la sirenita.

Espero sus reviews.

El próximo cuento es: La Belleza está en el Interior basada al cuento de la Bella y Bestia con Candy y Terry.

**Nunca dejen de leerme, Nací, Crecí y Moriré siendo Territana, porque mi amado Terry es mi amor Platónico.**


End file.
